seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 11
Kent's body began to grow completely metallic. Metal plates coated his arms and legs, increasing his size. Gears replaced his joints and in no time Kent was a giant robot. "GŌREMU." He growled lifting his bulky wrists. A plate rose from his wrists and three cannons came out. Each shot out a volley of cannonballs into Red. Red stumbled back and swatted the rest away. He put his hands together. "Waru Wave." An explosive field of energy bursted from Red's body, quickly traveling until it met against Kent's force. "Demonic Crash." A black ball of energy formed in front of Red's hands and shot out, destroying the chest plate on Kent's golem. Kent's stumbled back, holding what was left of the chest plate. The golem growled and opened its mouth. No words escaped, only creaks and more growling. It's hand blackened as it punched through Red's field. He jumped into the air and clasped his fists together, slamming them down on Red's head. Red grabbed onto The golems hands and swung him around, throwing him into the forests. The golem laid on the ground motionless, the lights in its eyes slowly dimmed down. Red started to laugh maniacally as he charged for the golem, dealing one punch after another, completely destroying the front. He ripped the chest off and saw Kent tied to a bunch of wires and gears. "Poor Gear Lord. Let me out him out of his misery." He ripped Kent out of the golems chest and started to squeeze him. Life returned to Kent as he screamed in agony. "Okay. I'll admit, my giant robot idea needs some work." Kent remarked. Red's grip tightened. "Gawwehhhh!!!!" Kent shouted. Kent pulled his arm out of Red's hand. "That's it!" He pointed his fist to Red's head. "Gia Gia no Rokketo!!" His fist grew metallic and black before shooting out into Red's head. Red dropped Kent and flew out of his monster. Kent rolled to a stop and watched as the monster fell into a pile of ash, smoke, and goop. "That's an odd combination." - Silver stood his ground, staring down Jericho. "Come on kid. This isn't what you want to do. I could end you within a second." "I'd like to see you try." Jericho remarked. Silver intensified. "Create: Light." A bright white flash of light erupted from nothing, engulfing the entire city. Jericho covered his eyes. A crushing blow was dealt in his gut. He hunched over in pain and couched up some spit. When the light dimmed down, Silver was standing in front of him. Jericho grabbed onto Silver and kicked his neck. Silver flew to the side and skidded to a stop. Jericho was racing towards him. "Create: Wall." A bright light came to life once more, leaving behind a brick wall. Jericho collided head first into the wall and stumbled back. "I know there wasn't a wall there a minute ago." He held his head and felt blood. "Damn. That hurt." Silver peaked from the corner of the wall. "Like it?! I worked really hard on it!" He flipped towards Jericho delivering a crushing kick to his head. He jumped of his head and flipped upside down. "Create: Rocket." White light shined on Silver's shoulder creating a large rocket. "Fire!!" It shot off exploding before Jericho could react. Smoke coated the area, Silver stood up with his head tilted. "Hmph." He turned around and started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Growled Jericho. He waved the smoke out of his face. "I'm not done with you yet." Silver exhaled and turned back to Jericho. "This is going to be a problem." He extended his hands. "Create: Swords." White light erupted in both his hands, creating two slim rapiers. Silver tossed one to Jericho and got in a fencing position. "En Garde." Jericho flipped his sword and held it against Silver's. "En Garde." - Fantasia laid on the deck, curling inwards. "Why? Why am I the one that's in trouble. We just started our adventure. And I've already been in need of their help two out of three islands." "Shut up." Said a voice from behind. "We don't mind saving your ass." Fantasia rolled over to see Rhea. A kind smile decorated her face, along with scratches and blood. "Relax. It's not my blood." "Holy shit....Rhea can fight!!" "Shhhhhh. Kent and Red are battling it out in front of the ship. We can't risk Red finding us can we?" "Oh, then maybe I should've ignored you." Red appeared behind Rhea. Black energy flowed from his body. "I won't let you steal members of my crew." "But you stole her from MY crew!!!" Kent was high in the air and cocked his fist back. "Gia Gia no Rokketo 2.0." His fist shot off his arm, connected by a chain. It punched Red through the deck of the ship and jetted back to Kent's wrist. "Wow...that hurt more than I thought." Kent shook his wrist. "Now you two are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Get outta here quick." Just as he said that, the ship split in half by a burst of black energy. Kent reached for Rhea and Fantasia but they were too far from his grasp. Red appeared with an evil grin behind Fantasia. "Not letting her go." Both of them disappeared into a puff of black smoke. "Kent!!!" Called Rhea, the fear in her eyes were clear as day. She reached out for his hand, but couldn't catch it. "Crap!" "I can't let you go!" Kent jumped to her, holding out his hands. He fell into her and caught her. "Sentinel!" Metal wings sprouted from his back, and jets stabilized them. "That was close huh?" He looked down at Rhea who was shaking in terror. "Awww...it's okay. You're safe." He began to fly back up to the ship. "Now get back to the ship, I can handle a Red alone." Rhea let Kent go. "Are you sure?" "Yeah I'm sure, I can't risk you getting hurt." Kent starts to race off the ship but he stops at the edge. "Make sure you get to the ship safely." Kent dashed off into the forest, leaving Rhea behind. "I hope he'll be okay." - Jericho broke through every new wall that appeared before him. "I'm getting tired of this!" "It's not for your enjoyment. It's for mine." Silver commented. Jericho stopped and was instantly surrounded by walls. "Tired already? We just got started." "I'm not tired. Just planning." "Planning? Humph. Okay whatever." Silver rose his hand. "Create: Hammer." A giant hammer appeared in his hand. He dropped it behind his feet, still holding onto the handle. Silver dug his foot into the ground and raced towards Jericho, and swung the hammer, smashing all the walls. When the debris cleared, Silvers eyes were open with disbelief. "Where'd he go?" "Up here!" Jericho sat on the end of the giant hammer. "Sup." He taunted. Silver let one hand fly towards Jericho. "Create: Axe!" A white light flashed creating an axe. Jericho rolled over the attack and kicked Silver in his neck. "Tired aren't we? Using up that much power must be draining." Silver turned to Jericho, wiping blood from his mouth. "I'm fine. Just getting started." He started smiling. "To be honest, I thought you've given up. But it appears that I was wrong." He clenched his fist. "Now that I know I'm not dealing with an ordinary opponent, I can take this seriously." Silver disappeared. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Jericho looked around. His gaze stopped, he was face to face with Silver. "Hello." "Uhh....hey..." Jericho stammered before Silver dealt a quick blow to the face. "Ugh!" Silver reappeared under Jericho jetting his feet into his back. "Gack!!" "Is that it? I thought there'd be more." Silver said, pulling on Jericho's arms and legs. "Come on. I wanna hear you scream!" Silver pushed harder. Bones started to snap. "Oh? Hear that?! That's the sound of bones breaking!!" Jericho bit into his lip, keeping himself from screaming. "No! I won't lose!!" He snatched his arms and legs from Silvers grip and rolled out of the way. Jericho grabbed onto his back. "That hurt like hell." He whispered. Silver laid on the ground watching the clouds turn blood red and fly across the sky. "Red's getting serious. Gear Lord must be so etching else." Silver bounced up to his feet. "Let's continue shall we? Create: Tape." A roll of white athletes tape appeared in a flash of light. Solver began to wrap it around his hands and feet. "You want some?" "No...I'm fine." "Okay." Silver finished and tossed it to the side. He got into a boxing stance and bounced around on one foot, constantly switching every few seconds. He threw a few punches into the air, then focused on Jericho. "I'm ready? How about you? Your back still hurt?" Jericho didn't respond, only put up his fists. "I'll take that as a yes." Silver and Jericho met at the middle of the street. Jericho stared Silver in his eyes. An aura of confidence emitted from his body. "You're over confident." "No. I'm confident enough." Silver threw a few punches and Jericho dodged them. He sent a few more flying and Jericho dodged those as well. "You're quite nimble. But it's not good enough." Silver's punches started to pick up speed. Punch after punch, it was relentless. When the barrage stopped, Jericho staggered to regain his balance. "How was it?" "Quick." Jericho jumped and kicked at his neck, but Silver blocked it with his arm. "Buso Koka: Hammer!" Jericho's opposite leg darkened as he flipped up above Silver. He dropped his leg down meeting Silver's arms. Jericho jumped back and rubbed the back of his leg. "Whew. If I was a little more careless, that could've seriously hurt." Silver's expression intensified. "Luckily, you're not the only one that knows Haki." Jericho growled, clenching his fists. "The Warm up's over. It's time to get serious!!" His fists darkened to pure black. He launched himself to Silver who was slowly side stepping to avoid each attack. "You're being blinded." Silver warned before high kicking Jericho. Jericho flew back and staggered back to his feet. He wiped the sweat from his face and growled. "Are you even trying?!" "I'm trying to make you mad. Other than that, not at all." Silver put on a fake smile. "I assumed you were as well. But then again you did say something about a warm up." Silver looked up at the black sky. It started to flash bright red beyond the clouds. "What am I doing? I don't have time to deal with you. Okay, you're getting your wish, get ready!" Silver opened his hands and extended his arms. "Create: Light!" He slammed his hands together and a bright white light came to life. "I'm not falling for it again!" Jericho shouted from the other end. "Buso Koka: Rhino Charge!!" A black figure is growing in the middle of the light. Until Jericho bursts out from the other side, completely black from Haki. He flipped over Silver and jetted his fist into Silver's back. Silver hunched backwards and let the light fade. He grabbed onto Jericho's hand and threw him into a nearby building, rushing after him. "Create: Hammer." A giant hammer grew from a white light into Silver's hand. Jericho charged out the building, his fists pure black. He thrusted both his hands and collided with Silver's hammer. "Rhino Barrage!!" Jericho started punching and with each one the speed and intensity increased until he punched off the head of the hammer. His focus changed down to Silver as he continued his attack. Silver took each and every attack. His feet seem to float off the ground. "C-r-ate-: Gauntlet." A bright white light shined over both of Silver's fists, when it died two large metal fists coated them. Silver rose his hands up and slammed me into Jericho's back. Jericho's attack stopped as he jumped into Silver's body rolling over to his feet and jumping off of him. He bounced off his hands and landed on his feet. Silver slid to a stop. "And I believe I won." "Ugh. What an ignorant person. The winner isn't decided until one of us is either unconscious, dead, or gives up. And I'm not any of those." Silver spun back up. "This isn't over." Silver launched himself to Jericho with his fist cocked back. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Jericho dug his foot into the ground and charged for Silver. - Red stood on the execution platform, large amounts of black smoke and red energy poured into his body from the sky. "I won't lose!! ILL DESTROY HIM AND THIS ISLAND!!!!!!" Red shouted to the sky. The energy stopped pouring into him and the smoke gathered around his body. "Come get me Gear Lord." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Grand Arrival Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Stories